


Stuck On You

by komhmagnus



Series: Stuck In Love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheesy, Dorks in Love, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-it Notes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Cards, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: He found the first note taped to his favorite coffee mug. It was a mini-Valentine’s Day card, Alec realized. // or, Magnus and Alec celebrate their first Valentine's Day together





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland!
> 
> This is a special Valentine's Day extra for my fic Stick With Me. It *can* be read separately, but I recommend reading it first for a bit of context.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

He found the first note taped to his favorite coffee mug. It was a mini-Valentine’s Day card, Alec realized. 

On the note was cartoon of a smiling coffee cup, with ‘ _ Words cannot espresso how much you mean to me _ ’ printed underneath. He flipped it over to find a little heart and Magnus’s name scrawled on the back. Alec grinned, rolling his eyes even as he blushed.

It wasn’t the only note, Alec soon realized.  _ Magnus must’ve hidden them last night _ , Alec thought, warmth curling in his stomach remembering how he’d fallen asleep while cuddled against his boyfriend during their reality tv marathon. The second note he’d found had been taped to the bathroom mirror. This one had a picture of Simon Cowell with the note ‘ _ It’s a yes from me _ .’ Alec snorted. He snapped a quick mirror selfie, his eyebrow raised for the picture.

**TO:  Magnus — Sent 8:06 A.M.**

**[Image attached]**

**\--really?**

His phone buzzed only a few seconds later. Alec huffed a laugh, pleased at how eager his boyfriend was for his reaction.

**FROM:  Magnus — Received 8:06 A.M.**

**\--There’s more where that came from, darling ;)**

Magnus wasn’t joking. The next note slipped out of the new copy of  _ 1984 _ he’d been reading as soon as he opened it to read while he drank his coffee. This one was merely a post-it note, and the sentiment in itself left him with a warmth more invigorating than his coffee. ‘ _ Big Brother isn’t the only one with his eye on you _ ,’ Magnus had written. He snapped another picture.

**TO:  Magnus — Sent 8:33 A.M.**

**[Image attached]**

**\--Is this your way of telling me you’ve been stalking me?**

**FROM:  Magnus — Received 8:34 A.M.**

**\--You’ve been watching too much YOU, darling**

Alec rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

**TO:  Magnus — Sent 8:34 A.M.**

**\--Stalk me all you want, but I draw the line at murder**

He returned to his book, making it a few pages before his phone buzzed again.

**FROM:  Magnus — Received 8:39 A.M.**

**\--Oh no, there go my big plans for this evening**

Alec sent back a heart emoji and glanced at the time. He groaned, pulling himself up from his kitchen table to get ready for his morning class.

He shouldn’t at all have been surprised to find  _ another _ note taped inside his backpack. This one was bright pink, with…  _ Is that the lady from those Life Alert commercials? _ He closed his eyes. It was. The note read ‘ _ Help, I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up _ .’

**TO:  Magnus — Sent 8:53 A.M.**

**\--You’re a dork**

**FROM:  Magnus — Received 8:54 A.M.**

**\--I’m your dork**

**\--Go to class**

Alec sent back a quick “yes, sir” and slung his bag over his shoulder.

***

His day dragged on, classes incessantly boring when all he wanted to do was go cuddle with his boyfriend. He and Magnus had plans for later that night. Nothing too fancy, they’d decided. After all, they’d only been dating a few months, and they’d both much rather spend the night curled into each other than go out and contribute to the commercialized spectacle of the holiday. 

“Valentine’s Day is supposed to be about the people you love and want to spend time with,” Magnus had said, “so I don’t care what we do as long as I’m with you.” Alec had never understood why people always said there were butterflies in their stomachs, but suddenly he had as it felt like thousands were flitting about his bloodstream when Magnus said “love.” They hadn’t said  _ that _ yet, still hadn’t, but Alec wanted to. He was sure there was something incredibly cheesy about saying it on Valentine’s Day, but given all of the notes he’d been finding all day, he was also fairly sure Magnus wouldn’t mind cheesy.

Alec hadn’t found another note in a few hours, unable to go back to his room in between classes and spending most of the day in the library. His heart was full, though, and everytime he remembered one of them he couldn’t stop his smile from growing, which is exactly what he was doing as he walked into his last class of day. He dropped into his seat beside Clary and she quirked an eyebrow at what he assumed was his very goofy expression.

“You’re in a good mood,” she said.

“Is that surprising?” Alec asked defensively.

“Have you forgotten who you are? Alec Lightwood, notorious grump,” Clary snorted.

Alec huffed. “I’m not a grump. I’m delightful.”

“Sure,” Clary said, the sarcasm dripping out as she rolled her eyes.

Alec turned to his backpack and pulled out his notebook. He flipped to the first blank page, his eyes immediately drifting to the bright pink square dead center in the middle of the page. On it was a picture of a Sharpie and the words ‘ _ r u a sharpie, bc ur ultra fine _ .’

Clary elbowed him. Hard. She was peering over his shoulder, a huge grin on her face. “Did Magnus put that there?”

“Yeah, he hid a bunch of them. I’ve been finding them all day.” His face felt like it was on fire and he was sure if he looked in a mirror he would resemble a tomato.  _ Or a firetruck _ .

“That explains the good mood,” she sang, sitting back as their professor called the class to attention.

***

_ Finally _ he was free. He could go back to his room, he could get the present he’d made for Magnus, and he could  _ finally _ head over to his boyfriend’s apartment for their planned evening of takeout, cheesy rom coms, and cuddling.

Clary had been so enamoured by the little valentine taped into his notebook, Alec thought. If only she knew the “notorious grump” wanted to do nothing more than curl up on the couch in his boyfriend’s arms. It would be instant blackmail material, he thought.

He hurried through his building, barely noticing the note on his door as he slid in his keycard. He jerked to a stop as he saw it.  _ A post-it note _ . His heart swelled at the memories of last semester, of the notes he and Magnus had left each other back and forth until he’d finally learned who was leaving them.

‘ _ I have a surprise for you _ ,’ the note read. Alec hurried inside.

He went to set his bag down on the kitchen table and froze again. Someone-- _ Magnus _ \--had made a heart on the table using red sticky notes. In the middle of all of them was another note, this one with a smiling cartoon of a cactus and the words ‘ _ Let’s stick together _ .’ Magnus had hand drawn a speech bubble coming from the cactus as well. Alec leaned closer to read what he’d written. ‘ _ Turn around _ ,’ it said.

He whirled around and there was Magnus, standing in the doorway to his bedroom with a single red rose and a smile the size of the sun. If Magnus’s smile was the sun, then Alec was Icarus and he would gladly let himself fall if it meant he got to be close to it for even a single moment.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec was in front of him before he even realized he’d been moving and suddenly they were kissing. Alec pinned Magnus against the doorjamb, trying to pour every single emotion all day into the kiss. They pulled away breathlessly. Magnus was flushed and Alec was sure he was, too.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Alec whispered. He pulled away slowly, the hands that had found their way to Magnus’s waist reluctant to lose the contact. “I have something for you,” he said before disappearing into his room and searching through the closet. He returned with the gift and Magnus’s mouth fell open, the surprise and disbelieving happiness apparent. “These took a long time to make, and a lot of papercuts, but I think they turned out pretty well,” Alec said, holding out the gift.

He’d spent weeks making it. A bouquet of roses made entirely out of post-it notes. He’d only told Izzy about it and she’d swooned. “Who knew sticky notes could be the most romantic thing in the world?” she’d asked.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed. “I had no idea you were so crafty. I’m almost offended that I didn’t know this.”

Alec laughed. “You know I had to make all the name tags and bulletin boards on the hall, right?”

“A fair point,” he said. His eyes were shining somehow even brighter than his smile when he looked up at Alec. “I love them, Alexander. Thank you.”

“I love  _ you _ ,” Alec said, surprised the words slipped out so easily. Surprised his nerves hadn’t gotten the best of him until he was overthinking and letting the moment and words pass unsaid. The only thing he wasn’t surprised about, in that moment, was that he was confident nothing he’d ever said had been as completely and utterly true.

Magnus’s smile was consuming his face, had somehow grown impossibly larger. Impossibly brighter. “I love you, too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
